In different branches of process engineering systems and also in other production, storage or transport devices, containers or tubes in the form of receptacles frequently have to be connected to one another in order to produce an exchange of a flowable product. In this case, it may be of importance for receptacles of this type always to remain closed such that there is no risk of contamination of the contents of the receptacles or of the surroundings thereof.
Known dual flap devices in the form of couplings produce connections between receptacles of this type, wherein each of the receptacles is closed by a flap mounted rotatably in a housing half. Only when the connection has been produced can the flaps be rotated together, and therefore the flowable product can be transferred in a flow direction from a first of the receptacles into a second of the receptacles. Said connection is intended to be substantially environmentally tight. Even during the transfer, the product remains sealed as tightly as possible in the interior and is enclosed by the dual flap device.
Known dual flap devices are disclosed, for example, in EP 1 213 244 B1 or DE 200 14 871 U1.
The sealing of the receptacles before, during and after the transfer of the product is to be further improved and simplified in comparison to known dual flap devices. One reason for sealing problems is an insecure or incomplete connection or an insecure fastening of the housing halves in which the flaps or the dual flap are/is mounted.
In addition, the handling of known dual flap devices is often complicated and error-prone. For example, an undefined number of levers having different functions can be actuated. Sometimes, the housing halves can be connected in a plurality of positions, with it being possible that the flaps never come to lie exactly one above the other due to manufacturing tolerances.
Accordingly, it is desirable to solve the above-mentioned problems and to provide a dual flap device which is simple to handle, can be connected securely and environmentally tightly and can be used flexibly.